falloutpnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary
Damage Reduction Damage Reduction (DR) is a defensive stat that directly reduces the amount of Damage taken by a 1-for-1 basis. For Example: If a players has DR 2, then taking 8 damage would be reduced to 6 HP lost. There are 3 types of Damage and DR: Regular, Concussive and Energy. Regular Damage is dealt by most types of weapons, such a melee attacks or firearms, but Concussive and Energy Damage is dealt from more specific sources. * Concussive Damage (Conc.) is caused from explosions and small bits of shrapnel. It deals a large amount of Damage across a large area. It is typically caused by grenades and shotguns. * Energy Damage is caused by energy weapons and fire. Energy Damage cuts through enemy DR. Lasers, plasma weapons and flame throwers all cause Energy Damage. All forms of Damage are reduced by Regular DR, and Energy and Concussive DR apply only to their respective damage types. Rate of Fire Rate of Fire (RoF) is the number of times a weapon fires in a Combat Action. When attacking with a weapon with a RoF higher than 1, all the attacks share a single dice roll for the purpose of hitting. However, more shots means diminishing accuracy. The second shot in a burst suffers a -2 penalty and every round thereafter suffers a -4 penalty, or a 0/-2/-4 burst. Example: A gun that has 6 RoF would fire off six rounds in the action, trying to hit a foe with a Defense of 18. The player has a Firearms skill of 15 and rolls a 5, totaling 20. Resulting in a 20/18/16 burst, meaning the first and second round made their mark, and every round thereafter missed. Range The minimum and maximum distance a gun is fired from without incurring a penalty. Without any type of sights or scopes, by default, all pistols have a minimum range of 2 squares and rifles a minimum range of 3 squares. Maximum range is determined by the weapon in question. Attacks that are under the Min Range of a weapon suffer a -4 penalty to hit. Attacks that are beyond Max Range suffer a -1 penalty to hit for each square (5ft) beyond. Thrown weapons, such as grenade launchers, bows or dynamite cannot be thrown beyond double their Maximum Range. Reloading & Magazines A reload is a movement action in which the player loads or unloads a gun. Internal Mags reload faster than Clip Magazines. All Firearms and Energy weapons require ammunition, which is held in the weapon's Magazine. There are two types of magazines in Fallout PnP: Clip Mags and Internal Mags Clip Mags are small metal boxes of ammo which are loaded into the gun. Clip Mags have the advantage of reloading the weapon's maximum amount all at once, but reload slower as the player must spend a Reload Action removing the clip then another Reload Action feeding in a new clip. Players must also physically have a new clip ready to load. Internal Mags are integrated spaces for ammunition in the weapon, such as a revolver or pump shotgun. Internal Mags are advantageous as a player can immediately load them without having to remove a clip first, however a player can only add 2 rounds to the weapon per Reload Action. During a reload, players are considered to have kept clips they have unloaded, and can keep casings from spent rounds.